


Tickled

by valda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nudity in Image at Bottom of Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux learns something new about Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickled

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [sweet affectionate moments meme](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/141899214893/hornkerling-lemonsharks-lustanddai-sweet). salemnevada asked: Oh oh... can you do Kylux and number 28 p-please? D: (teaching the other something new)

Hux huffed out a satiated sigh, too spent to even indulge the smile that was playing at the corners of his mouth. He closed his eyes and laid his cheek against the pillow of Kylo’s bare, muscled stomach.

The knight twitched beneath him, letting out a soft yelp, and wove his fingers into Hux’s hair.

“What?” Hux breathed more than said, keeping his eyes closed.

“Your eyelashes.” Hux could hear the grimace on Kylo’s lips. “They tickle.”

Hux was too exhausted to laugh, so it came out in a brief stint of silent shaking. He blinked deliberately against Kylo’s skin, prompting him to jerk violently. “No,” Kylo moaned, attempting to curl into a ball.

This time Hux did laugh, throwing an arm over Kylo and grasping at his shoulder to attempt to hold him in place. “You’re ticklish,” Hux murmured, directing his breath into the hairs leading away from Kylo’s bellybutton.

“Ahhhh,” Kylo protested. “Stop it.”

Hux played the fingers of his free hand lightly over the short hairs. “You want me to stop?”

“ _Hux_ ,” Kylo whimpered.

“You’re so sensitive.” Hux trailed his fingertips up Kylo’s stomach, watching the knight’s exquisite musculature twitch in their wake. “Can you repress it? Does your training teach you to withstand this kind of torture?”

Kylo let out a strangled groan, but didn’t answer.

“Really?” Hux asked, propping himself on an elbow to finally look up at Kylo’s face. “The master of the Knights of Ren can be felled…through tickling?”

Kylo’s enormous, expressive eyes blinked wetly at Hux and then shifted downward, curtained by his eyelashes. Hux drew his hand away from Kylo’s stomach and traced the knight’s flushed lips with his forefinger. “I’m not a mind reader, you know,” he said quietly.

“I can repress it,” Kylo admitted in what was little more than a mumble.

Hux continued brushing a finger over Kylo’s lips even as a familiar, tight warmth filled his chest. Kylo was so…Kylo.

“All right, then,” he said. “Shall we see if you can feel nothing while I—?”

Kylo’s gaze snapped to Hux’s, and when he spoke, his voice was low but clear. “I don’t want to.”

Hux fought a frown, pulling his fingers away from Kylo’s lips. “Oh,” he said.

“I mean,” Kylo said, and now there was a quiet urgency in his voice, “I don’t want to…not feel. What you make me feel.”

That tightness in Hux’s chest was suddenly overwhelming. He wanted—he wanted everything, he wanted it all at once, and he _had_ everything, now, all at once, and he was dizzy with it. He couldn’t explain, could never explain, so he straddled Kylo’s lap, caught his wrists and pressed them into the mattress, breathed “Read me right now. You have my permission,” and leaned in to claim Kylo’s mouth with lips and teeth and tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet now has [art](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/145159768403/sakurita94-happy-birthday-cosleia-you) thanks to @hux-you-up and @sakurita94!!!! Thank you so much!


End file.
